The guardian cats
The guardian cats are a group of cats who take in sick or injured cats and care for each other. Description The guardian cats are a community of cats that live in an urban area in the basement of a church-like building. They take in and treat sick cats and are generally peaceful. They are all equals and do not have a ranking system. All cats share responsibilities evenly. Cats with permanent injuries stick around forever, such as in the case of Fierce. A stray named Pumpkin taught the guardian cats everything they know about herbs. Territory : The guardian cats live in a Church-like building close to the Silverpath. They live in the basement of the building, where no Twoleg ever goes. The cats sleep on piles of blankets, and get their water from a dripping pipe inside. : Outside of the den, there is a grassy yard with a fence and a few trees. The guardian cats gather their herbs from underneath an underpass that was formerly inhabited by foxes. History In the Super Editions Tigerheart's Shadow : Tigerheart encounters the guardian cats while following Dovewing. He finds out that Dovewing is staying with them while she is pregnant. He temporarily goes to live with them. : The guardian cats are facing the problem of not being able to gather herbs from their usual spot, because foxes took over the area. Tigerheart volunteers to lead a patrol to investigate, and they discover two foxes making a den there. Tigerheart encourages the guardian cats to fight off the foxes, and they are reluctant. Eventually, Tigerheart convinces them to fight, with Spire acting as bait, and drive out the foxes. They block up the foxes' den in case the foxes decide to come back. : Later, the guardian cats meet Fog's group. Tigerheart sees the loners as threats, and encourages the guardian cats to mark their territory and make borders. Both the guardian cats and Fog's group seem to think that wouldn't do any good, and Fierce decides to let Fog and her friends hang around. They later learn that Fog and her cats were driven out of their old home by foxes. Tigerheart thinks that the guardian cats should drive out the foxes from Fog's old home, and they will go away. : Twolegs begin to notice the infestation of cats downstairs where the guardian cats live, and they set a trap out in the yard. Pouncekit gets caught in the trap, but she is rescued. Streak, Fog's brother, is caught and taken by Twolegs, to Fog's dismay. Rascal points out later that the Twolegs didn't know of the guardian cats until Fog and her gang showed up. The guardian cats collectively agree they need to do something about the loners. : Tigerheart brings up his suggestion of driving away the foxes from their old home. They could lead the foxes into the traps, but they would have to get Fog or Tuna to show them where the foxes are. The guardian cats agree, and travel to the loners' encampment to speak with Tuna. Tuna agrees to help them, and follows along with them. : The guardian cats successfully lead all of the foxes into the traps. Fog agrees to leave and return with her group to their old home, leaving the guardian cats in peace. The guardian cats agree to make borders and defend them too, like Tigerheart suggested. : Eventually, Tigerheart and Dovewing are ready to return to ShadowClan with their kits, and Blaze, Cinnamon, Spire and Ant want to come with them, interested in Clan life. They are sorry to leave, but Fierce tells them their nests won't be wasted, as more cats will come for them to take care of. : Known Members :* Ant :* Blaze :* Cinnamon :* Boots :* Bracken :* Cobweb :* Dotty :* Feather :* Fierce :* Marigold :* Mittens :* Peanut :* Pipsqueak :* Rascal :* Scowl :* Spire Temporary Members :* Dovewing :* Lightkit :* Pouncekit :* Pumpkin :* Shadowkit :* Tigerheart See Also :* Twolegplace :* Silverpath :* Thunderpath :* Twoleg nest :* List of guardian cats :* Other Clanless groups of cats Category:Clans and groups